This application relates to a piece of adjustable water exercise equipment to be used in a body of water where it creates drag resistance when the user moves it through different planes of movements. It easily can be adjusted to size and desired resistance level and can be used to increase strength and stamina of upper and lower extremities and core muscles by many different populations and in different settings, including but not limited to athletes, recreational fitness partakers, therapy situations, the elderly and infirm.